Currently, the pilot of an aircraft can choose display zones on the screens of the CDS (for Cockpit Display System) onboard computer present within the cockpit by using the position of the aeroplane, or a particular point defined as “MRP” (the acronym standing for “Map Reference Point”) defining the waypoint (point in 2D, Latitude/Longitude) of reference of the flight plan.
A so-called “SLEW” mode makes it possible to change the display reference by sliding the map by “dragging”. This current display solution by sliding or by dragging greatly limits the display of information on the screens of the onboard computer since the elements must be situated around the aeroplane or around a point of the flight plan.
Tiresome manipulations must be performed by the pilot if he wishes to have access to other views. These aspects give rise to a cognitive overload of the pilot, that is prejudicial to his fatigue and therefore to flight safety.
There exists a need for advanced schemes and systems for managing the onboard display of an aircraft or of the flight cabin of a drone.